


A Change of Plans

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Introspection, Maul has plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra had so much potential. So much raw power just waiting to be unleashed. And Maul would be the one to guide him. Maul would become the boy's Master, and teach him to hone his passion and rage in a way Kanan Jarrus never could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

Maul found Ezra Bridger to be foolishly naive. Such a sweet boy, wanting to see the best in people. Wanting to believe people are inherently good. That mindset got people killed, that mindset made enemies and a body count. And Maul could tell this boy had seen many a body, many a costly mistake. He held himself like one who had suffered great hardship, one who should have become embittered and jaded years ago.

And yet, even with Maul's admittedly frightening appearance and his confession of past involvement with the Sith, Ezra was kind to him. Trusted him, defended him even. Many older and greater Jedi would have dismissed him as an old fool and ignored him, or judged him a Sith and attacked. But not Ezra, no, he was too clever. He could sense the power within Maul, sense what Maul hid.

Maul had not intended to reveal himself just yet. But something about the little human had drawn him out, drawn him closer. He chose to keep his nature hidden, to allow the boy to believe he was simply a sad old man. He chuckled at the boy's choice of alias, and he made sure the boy was close behind him during their trek.

Maul finally learned the boy's name later, smiling in victory at his tentative trust. Ezra Bridger, such a human name. Ezra smiled at him, and Maul was taken off guard. No one had genuinely smiled at him in years. Maul found himself granting the boy a small smile in return.

When the lady Inquisitor had stated her intent to claim the boy as hers, Maul felt an irrational pulse of anger. She was not the Master Ezra needed, she had to go. Perhaps he could even get Ezra to do it, if the boy had the courage to do so, fixated as he was on his Master's teachings.

Ezra's Master was a distasteful human. Hovering and soft, not allowing Ezra any freedom or trust. The man treated Ezra like a simple child, a child that needed his constant protection. Maul hid his annoyance, he could not raise the Jedi's suspicions. Though he could not stop his fingers from twitching when the Jedi pulled Ezra away from him.

Maul found himself strangely anxious when Ezra went off with his Master. He felt restless without the boy at his side, and it had only been hours, perhaps a day, since they met. He hadn't felt anything like that since Savage, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He hid his relief when Ezra returned behind his old man facade.

Dark blue eyes looked at him with confidence and calm. Maul was disgustingly reminded of Qui-Gon Jinn for an instant. He decided then and there that Ezra would be his. Maul hadn't planned on taking an apprentice, but this small human boy was making him want to change his plans.

Ezra had so much potential. So much raw power just waiting to be unleashed. And Maul would be the one to guide him. Maul would become the boy's Master, and teach him to hone his passion and rage in a way Kanan Jarrus never could. He'd hide them both away, where no Jedi or Sith could find them. They would train and grow in power in strength until they were strong enough to destroy the Empire. Ezra would get his justice, Maul would get his vengeance, the galaxy would be theirs.

And Ezra's smile would be for him alone.

"The power will be mine!" Maul gloated to the boy's soon to be former Master. " _Ezra_ will be mine!"

And it would.

He would.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Sci Fi class and I apologize.


End file.
